


Moonflower

by Doctor_Bert_Rand



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: A little angst, M/M, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Bert_Rand/pseuds/Doctor_Bert_Rand
Summary: Sometimes, a simple gesture can mean the whole world to the one you love… Kuro’s been acting weird, and Mahiru, being the person he is, tries to get to the bottom of it to cheer Kuro up.





	1. A Seed of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to the Servamp fandom, and ha! I'm writing my very first Male x Male fiction. Oh no! I have become corrupted! XD Seriously everyone, please enjoy this little story.

“Kuro!! You’re sleeping again?! Wake up already! We’re going to be late if you keep this up!” An annoyed voice hollered inside an apartment room.

“Is it morning already? What a pain… Five more minutes…” A sleepy voice replied.

 

A brown-haired 16-year old teenager scooped up the black cat still snoozing on his cat bed.

 

“Stop it!” The black cat complained in the hands of his Eve. “It hasn’t even been a minute yet, and you totally ruined another dream adventure!!”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Mahiru said, his tone exasperated. He carried the black cat to the dinner table, and seated him at an empty chair. “Hurry up and eat.” The Eve smiled at the annoyed cat leering at him.

 

“What a pain.”

 

_POOF!_

 

With a puff of white smoke, the black cat’s place was replaced by a white-haired teenager wearing a light blue hoodie with seemingly black fur. The teenager’s red eyes were carrying the same expression the cat wore earlier.

 

“Great! I’ll be at the bathroom. You better be finished when I’m done.” Mahiru said in his “motherly” tone, which both amused and annoyed Kuro to no end.

His Eve was definitely a handful, but Kuro was more than happy to be his Servamp.

After all, he liked Mahiru. As friends? Nah. As best friends? Probably not either. That wouldn’t explain why with each passing day, Kuro’s lazy and uncaring facade was getting harder to keep up. Not to mention, those weird sensations won’t stop pestering him every time his gaze fell on a certain brown-haired teenager.

 

He truly cared for his Eve. He was so screwed. Even the black demonic doll inside his consciousness seemed to be taunting him and enjoying his predicament.

 

“You’re still not done yet?!” Mahiru’s voice cut through his thoughts. He looked at his plate, and found it was only half-eaten. Funny, time passed by so quickly. The vampire shifted his gaze to look at his Eve, only to choke inaudibly as he took in the sight of Mahiru topless with only a towel to wrap his lower regions.

 

_You naughty cat._

 

The voice of the black demon taunted him. Kuro quickly shook it off before mumbling “What a pain.”

The Eve heard this, and gave another exasperated sigh and hurrying up to his room to get ready for school.

 

 

 

"Wow. He’s really close to you isn’t he?” Koyuki commented on Kuro that was currently napping in Mahiru’s head. Koyuki was a long-time childhood friend of Mahiru, along with:

“I didn’t know you had a thing for pets. Well, knowing your attitude, it shouldn’t be a surprise.” Ryusei added cheekily.

“Well, ever since I took him in, he won’t leave me. He’s rather clingy to be honest, and very lazy and demanding.” Mahiru replied tiredly. Hearing this, Kuro leapt from Mahiru’s head and landed in the table in front of him. The cat’s red eyes showed annoyance as he let out an irritated “Meow!”

Ryusei chuckled at the cat’s reaction to Mahiru’s words. “He knows what you’re saying! Mahiru! Don’t be mean to your pet!”

 

_If only you guys knew.._  Mahiru mentally sighed. The school bell rung, a signal that break was over. Kuro was about to hide in the Eve’s backpack to sleep but something caught his eye. Mahiru might not have noticed it due to the bustling classroom, but it definitely was there.

 

A butterfly of dark and pink was fluttering by the window outside Mahiru’s classroom.

 

_Lily._ Kuro thought. _What’s happening again?_ The Servamp was about to warn his Eve of the other’s presence, but he didn’t need to. In a flash, the Servamp of Sloth was taken to a seemingly empty dimension with pulsing shades of pink and purple. In front of the black cat, the butterfly hovered innocently before it disappeared in a cloud of pink mist. In an instant, a tall young man wearing a black suit was in its place. To Kuro’s relief, at least this time this person wasn’t stripping.

 

“I’ve placed the class under an illusion. You don’t need to worry.” The Servamp of Lust assured him. Kuro however was suspicious. Normally, Lily would spare Mahiru from his illusions, but it seems this time he made an exemption.

“What about Mahiru?” Kuro’s tone held urgency with a slight sense of suspicion.

“No need to be on guard, brother. I simply came to talk. Unfortunately, this time your Eve won’t be part of the conversation.” On cue, Kuro transformed into his human form.

“Why?” Kuro asked. He might not admit it, but he felt uncomfortable without his Eve’s presence.

“Because our conversation will be about him.” Lily answered with a big smile on his face.

“What are you talking about?”

“Don’t fool around brother. I’ve seen how you look at him.” Lily teased. Kuro didn’t know whether he should feel embarrassed or if he should deny it. The latter option seemed reasonable enough.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Can you get straight to the point? What a pain…”

“It might fool other people, even your Eve, but don’t take me lightly Sleepy Ash.” Lily replied, with no mirth in his voice. He was being serious. Lily never called Kuro by his vampire name unless he really wanted to get his attention.

 

 

“Was I that obvious?” Kuro’s question was almost like a whisper. His face was blushed a deep red in embarrassment.

“No need to be so shy brother! It doesn’t really suit you.” Lily chuckled before continuing: “What do you plan on doing?” The Servamp of Sloth just stared at him with blank eyes.

“You plan on doing nothing?!” Lily asked in disbelief.

“If I can get to be by his side and protect him, what else do I need?” Kuro replied in a serious tone before his blank expression faltered to one of sorrow. “Besides, if I do nothing, then things won’t change, and Mahiru won’t be bothered by my feelings. I don’t want to give him any more pain in case things don’t work out between us.”

“Are you worried about his mortality? Big sister Wrath married someone and lived happily with him until he died. Why can’t you do the same?” Lily asked in concern.

“I’m worried that I’ll hurt him. I mean, look at me Lily. Unlike you, I’m not good with these things. I always annoy him. I’m lazy, and I can’t help it. I dragged him into our world and now he’s in constant danger of poking his head where it doesn’t belong. He’s such a pain, but I’m a pain to him to him too. He would have been better off if he didn’t pick me up back then.”

 

Things were silent for a while until Lily asked him eye to eye: “Are you afraid, brother?”

Kuro’s confused gaze was his only reply.

“There’s a saying right? That cats have nine lives?” Lily said with mirth. “Why don’t you take a chance brother? Isn’t that where cats are good at?”

“Is that the only reason why you came here?” Kuro cut in, wanting to end the conversation.

“Admittedly, yes. But that’s not it. Sleepy Ash, I just want you to be happy,” Lily replied with a smile in his face.

“I’m already happy. What a pain…” Kuro answered in resignation.

“You really care about him huh? I’ll be cheering for you brother!”

Kuro was about to yell at the other Servamp, but as sudden as he came, Lily disappeared. The dimension he was transported in was eventually fading. Kuro quickly transformed to his feline form just as the illusion dissolved completely, and he found himself alongside his brown-haired Eve quite focused at the lesson in hand.

 

_Dang Lily. He’s so nosy when it comes to other people’s affairs._  Then again, compared to Hugh or Old Child, Kuro would definitely pick the Servamp of Lust when it comes to being tactful about it.

 

 

Classes were finally dismissed. Mahiru and his Servamp in cat form resting on his shoulder were on their way back to the apartment. Along the way,they found that there was a newly-opened garden shop. The duo however only glanced at it as they passed by, with Kuro looking at the flowers rather wistfully. Being a creature of the night, it was hard to appreciate the flowers in moonlight. Most of the time, the moonlight was not enough to give the sight justice and to make it worse, most blossoms close at dusk, much to the Servamp’s disappointment. When you have been an immortal for quite some time, you’ll learn to appreciate sights like this, especially back in the olden days when you didn’t have hand-held games to distract you.

 

Unknown to the duo, a woman with long purple hair watched them pass by inside the flower shop. She was the shop’s owner, and despite her ever-present angry eyes, she seemed to have a ghost of a smile. Alongside her, a pink and black butterfly was hovering innocently near her ear.

 

“I must say. Brother Sloth has good taste.” The purple-haired woman smiled to herself.

“Do you think you can help him out, Sister Wrath?” Lily asked, although his voice seemed to shiver. Well, her sister was pretty scary.

“We don’t even know if his Eve holds the same feelings. I respect Sleepy Ash’s decision, and if he tells us not to interfere, I won’t,”

Lily, despite his intimidation, was about to say something when his sister cut him off with a raised hand.

“However, if Mahiru actually feels the same, then I’m more than willing to break the ice between the two.”

“Thank you sister.”

Wrath turned her gaze on the butterfly beside her, and the butterfly visibly shuddered in fear.

“Why’d you even ask me All of Love? Just because I own a garden shop of flowers doesn’t mean I’m a matchmaker.”

“You,” Lily sighed out in relief, “You have experience, and among our siblings you’re the only one I can ask for help. Old Child will probably gossip about it, Doubt Doubt can’t keep things from his Eve, Lawless will only tease Brother, World End always asks for food, and Tsubaki is a plain nutcase.”

“Remember what I said,” Wrath muttered. “I’ll only help you if AND ONLY IF Mahiru feels the same. That’s your job to find out now.”

“I understand.” With that, Lily flew out of the garden shop.

 

 

Back in the Alicein mansion, Lily flew inside his Eve’s room before transforming back to his human form. His Eve, Misono Alicein, appeared to be waiting for him rather impatiently as he sat on his weapon (In case you don’t remember, Misono’s weapon is a rather elegant chair).

 

“Where have you been Lily?” Misono asked sternly.

“Apologies, Misono. I had important matters to take care of.” Lily answered sweetly.

“Who is it this time?” His Eve’s face showed exasperation, like he already knew what his Servamp was up to.

Lily only smiled before replying: “Shirota Mahiru and Sleepy Ash.”

Misono’s eyes widened.

“Lily, of all people, why them? Can’t you find another couple to pair up?!”His Eve practically yelled at him. True to his name, All of Love, Lily sometimes played matchmaker to random couples who catches his eye. He has no bad intentions of course, he just wished for people to take things more seriously. This was where his illusions came handy to “make the flames of love burn hotter”. Who knows what illusions he showed, but it ended up with the couple either: A. Breaking up in tears, B. Blushing redder than Santa Claus, C. Smooching like there‘s no tomorrow, or as Lily preferred the result to be: D. A good f**king ending. At least, he has the decency to avert his gaze when things get a little steamy, because by then, he’s already satisfied with the results. Misono had known about Lily’s pastime for quite a while, and as long as the Servamp didn’t forget about him and his duties, he can live with it.

Snow Lily looked unfazed at his Eve’s outburst, and calmly replied:

“I know it when I see it Misono. Can’t you feel the romantic tension between them?” To be honest, Misono looked like a dead fish with his mouth open as he sat on his chair.

“Lily please, spare them from your games.” Misono finally stuttered out, but he was blushing furiously, his mind imagining impossible and suggestive scenarios of how Mahiru and his vampire spent their free time inside their apartment.

“Don’t worry Misono. I won’t make a move until I can confirm that both parties are mutual.” came Lily’s lighthearted assurance.

Misono just sat in his chair, frozen as he took in this information.

 

After a while, he choked out: “What do you mean until “both are mutual”?! You don’t even know if they swing that way!” The purple-haired Eve felt very embarrassed that he was even having this conversation. How was he supposed to explain Lily’s behavior to the Sloth Pair?

“I know one of them do. I just hope the other feels the same.” The Servamp announced happily, oblivious to Misono’s internal breakdown.

 

Lily suddenly laughed, and it held a slight sinister tone that snapped Misono out of his thoughts.

“Time for All of Love to spring into action! To celebrate, I shall strip!!” The Servamp declared.

“DON’T STRIP LILY!!!”

 

 

It’s been a week since that day Lily “visited” Mahiru’s classroom, and Kuro had been acting weirder. He seemed more aloof, but whenever Mahiru tried to literally reach out to touch him, he would recoil like he was electrocuted and quickly say “What a pain.” On one of these awkward moments, the brown-haired Eve noticed that Kuro looked redder and asked if he got sick, but Kuro only brushed it off, saying “Vampires never get sick.” Thinking it was just the occasional funk, Mahiru then tried ignoring his Servamp’s weird behavior by acting as if things were normal, but whenever he turned his back, he could feel Kuro’s strong gaze on him. Finally, Mahiru has had enough. It was a weekend, and the Eve had a load of housework to do, but he couldn’t focus on it, not with the way things are now. Thinking simply, he has to confront his Servamp now, or Mahiru will choke on the tension in the air.

 

“Kuro.”

The said Servamp was currently lazing around in the couch eating potato chips, but he heard his Eve all right, and instantly sat up to face his Eve . The vampire had taken off his blue jacket and hung it haphazardly on the couch’s side, leaving the black shirt underneath at the receiving end of the crumbs.

“What?” His tone was still lazy as ever.

“Let’s keep things simple. What’s going on with you?” Mahiru asked in concern.

Kuro was shocked at this, because to the best of his knowledge, he had been acting normally.

“What a pain… Nothing’s wrong with me.” The vampire replied with his voice uncaring, but deep down he was just doing his best to act normal and stop going head over heels.

 

_I wouldn’t be in such a bothersome situation if Lily never confronted me about this._

His inner demon laughed at him for his pathetic attempt of a lie. This was bound to happen sooner or later, but Lily became a catalyst for his emotions to act a bit more wildly that usual, especially at the face of his Eve.

 

On Mahiru’s end, he knew Kuro was lying. But like before, he was willing to wait until Kuro had the courage to tell him himself. Still, he could not help but be worried. There must be someone he can ask to help him understand Kuro’s current behavior. Just as Mahiru sighed in response to Kuro’s answer, he had an idea. Kuro noticed his Eve’s change in mood, and got an unsettling feeling that things were about to become a pain soon.

 

“Well, it’s okay if you won’t tell me now Kuro. I can wait. I believe you, so please believe in me too.” Mahiru said with a smile so sunny that Kuro felt he was being blinded. It was a sight to see, and the vampire felt his heart beating so rapidly.

 

“You really are a pain.” The Servamp muttered lazily before resuming to lounge again in the couch, mostly just to hide his unexpected reaction at Mahiru’s smile.

 

With his Servamp’s gaze not on him anymore, he reached for his phone and quickly typed a message to Snow Lily:

“ _Lily, I need to talk to you about Kuro. He’s acting weird. When are you free?_ ”

 

For good measure, he turned up the vacuum cleaner and cleaned his room first. He hoped that the distance and the cleaner’s noise would be enough to make sure Kuro does not know he was currently texting someone behind his back. Among Kuro’s recently weird behaviors, the vampire recently has become very interested about who he was texting or calling with. Whenever he was talking to someone on the phone, Kuro’s gaze will follow him, and the Servamp occasionally asks who Mahiru was talking with.

 

Frankly, Mahiru didn’t know what to feel about this whole situation. He felt a bit guilty doing this without Kuro’s knowledge, but thinking simply, if Kuro wasn’t willing to tell him what was the matter, then Mahiru might as well ask a clue from someone else to help him understand his Servamp.

 

His thoughts were cut off when Lily’s reply came: “ _Really Mahiru? How has he been doing? I’m free this evening. How about Mai’s Coffee at 07:30 PM tonight?_ ”

 

Mahiru quickly typed his reply: “ _Sure thing. See ya later Lily!_ ”

 

On the other side of the line, Snow Lily was sporting a victorious smile. Misono could only roll his eyes at the vampire’s expression.

 

“Don’t drag me on this. Do what you like.” Misono said in exasperation as he turned his face away from the smiling Servamp.

“Thanks for your understanding Misono. I really appreciate it.” Snow Lily said sincerely, hoping it would appease his Eve.

Misono sighed out in resignation and begrudgingly faced his Servamp. “Don’t let them… get too… inappropriate.” He stuttered out with a huge blush in his face.

Lily was caught off-guard by his Eve’s words. After a few moments, he laughed, much to Misono’s embarrassment.

“Oh Misono! I was never planning on taking it that far!! Just what were you thinking?!” Lily said after his laughing fit.

“Shut it!!”

“I never imagined you would think like that,” Lily said, his voice getting a patronizing tone, “You’re now becoming a man. I’m proud of you Misono. To mark this occasion, I shall strip!!”

“DON’T STRIP LILY!!!”

 

 

 

At Mai’s Coffee, Mahiru was glad that Snow Lily was already there, waiting for him at a table while sipping coffee. The brown-haired teen couldn’t take it much longer. Earlier, when he announced that he was getting out, Kuro instantly wanted to come along, which was strange considering he usually doesn’t want to head out anyway. Mahiru said he wanted to go alone and promised he’ll be back soon, but Kuro didn’t seem too happy with it until the Eve promised to buy the vampire’s favorite instant ramen when he got back. Seriously, what was up with Kuro lately?

 

“Lily! I’m sorry to keep you waiting. Kuro was acting up again.” Mahiru sighed out as he sat on the seat in front of Lily.

“No, I don’t mind. Would you like something to drink, Mahiru?” Lily smiled brightly at the teen.

“Um, I’d like some orange juice if that’s okay.”

“Sure thing. Excuse me?” Lily called out to a passing waitress.

 

After placing their order and having his drink delivered, Mahiru went straight to the point.

“Lily, am I doing something wrong?”

“Are you talking about Kuro?” The Servamp smiled as he sipped his coffee.

“Yeah, lately he’s just… I don’t know. I can’t understand him. He’s been giving me a lot of stares lately, he just has to know when I’m texting or calling someone, he just wants to tag along whenever I go out, he… Seriously! I try to ask him what’s wrong with him, but he just flips me off. I try to reach out to him, but when I touch him, he quickly gets away and looks at me like nothing’s wrong. Then he goes off to say “What a pain” in my face. I even noticed that sometimes his face gets really red, but he insists that vampires don’t get sick. What’s going on with Kuro? Is this a sort of vampire thing, Lily?” Mahiru finished, and proceeded to gulp down half of his orange juice.

 

_Poor brother’s definitely having a hard time._ Lily thought in amusement as he calmly sipped his coffee. _He’s so obvious but I can’t believe how dense his Eve is._

 

“Does he get enough sleep?” Lily asked.

“What’s that got to do with Kuro’s behavior?” Mahiru couldn’t believe that after his little outburst, that was all Lily said in return. He came here for answers, not more questions.

“Just answer my question. There’s something I’d like to confirm.” Lily said, this time his face showed he wasn’t letting it slide.

“I think so. I always see him snoozing and lazing around anyway. He probably gets more sleep than I do.” Mahiru said with frustration in his voice.

“I understand your resentment, but you forget that he’s a vampire Mahiru.”

“What do you mean Lily?” Mahiru asked in confusion.

“We’re vampires. We also need our sleep, especially him, the Servamp of Sloth. When do vampires sleep?”

“Hmm.. By day.”

“Exactly, we are the most active by night, and we usually sleep at daytime. How sure are you that he actually sleeps when you sleep in your bedroom by night?”

“Well, I see him jumping to his cat bed and lying down before I settle down.”

“That’s before you sleep. While you are sleeping, how sure are you that he is also asleep?”

Mahiru couldn’t answer the question. Lily was right, he had no idea whether Kuro actually slept through the night or not.

“I see you cannot answer that. I have a good feeling that Kuro is awake by night.”

“Are you awake too at night, Lily?” The brown-haired teen asked.

“Yes, and for good reason. We have to protect our Eves from the dangers of the night. Enemy vampires and other bad guys might attack them when they’re the most vulnerable, so as Servamps, it is our job to make sure you are safe and sound to get a good night’s sleep.”

“Oh…” Mahiru now felt guilty of calling his Servamp lazy when he really was just sleep-deprived, especially knowing how pushy he can get to the vampire.

“I guess I owe him an apology then. I’ll definitely make it up to him” Mahiru sighed out. “Still Lily, what’s that got to do with Kuro’s weird actions?”

“Well, you would act weird if you were sleep deprived too right? He really cares about you Mahiru. He might not say it, but the reason he’s so nosy on your business is because he just wants to protect you, especially with your tendency to take action so quickly.”

Mahiru chuckled at this. Now that Lily said it, he was definitely a handful, especially to a lazy vampire.

“Wait! But you guys can manage to stay awake too right without acting so weird? I mean, Hyde, Hugh, and you Lily don’t just suddenly act weird due to sleep deprivation. In fact, you guys seem to get even lesser sleep than Kuro. How can you guys still act normally?”

“It takes some getting used to, but I’m afraid Brother will always be like that. He does love sleeping after all. In fact, before he met you, he could sleep for days.” Lily chuckled.

“Want me to tell you a secret, Mahiru?” Lily leaned closer to Mahiru as if to make sure no one else heard him as he continued whispering.

“Brother has been lonely for quite a long time, and you’re the first person who I’ve seen that he is actually comfortable with.” Lily said with a fond smile.

Mahiru didn’t know why, but his chest seemed to feel warmer after hearing this.

“He is our Big Brother and he can count on us, but if my memory serves me right, you’re the only person he actually trusted with his secrets.”

“Maybe because I was being a bit too pushy on him...” The brown-haired teen said sheepishly.

“It’s not just that.” Lily said, his gaze focused on the other’s reactions. “He really likes you Mahiru, and I hope you feel the same way about him.”

“He might be annoying, but to be honest, I really enjoy his company. Since Uncle Tooru is often away, I had to learn how to live by myself. Kuro‘s a lazy freeloader, but I don’t hate him. Without him, I wouldn’t be able to get where I am now. I owe a lot of things to him. If I never picked him up, I would have continued being a normal student, and thinking simply, that’s just boring. So yeah, I do like him. I really like him, that’s why I get so worried whenever he starts acting weird.” Mahiru may not realize it, but he smiling fondly as he explained this to Lily.

“I’m glad that Brother finally found someone.” Lily said to himself as he closed his eyes and joyously thought:

 

_Big Brother, you’re in luck! I hope you two will get together soon!!_

“What was that?” Mahiru asked, oblivious to the Servamp’s thoughts.

“Nothing. Mahiru, please take care of our Big Brother.” Lily smiled at the Eve as the latter took in his words.

“You can count on me.” The Eve’s eyes held clear determination.

“Oh Mahiru, before I go, let me give you a tip. Maybe it can help cheer Kuro up.”

“What is it?” If this was something he can do to make Kuro happy, he’s more than willing.

“Don’t tell him I told you this, in fact, it’s better if you tell him we never met at all tonight, but Big Brother seems to like flowers.” Lily said with a big smile.

“Huh?” Mahiru couldn’t help but gape at Lily’s suggestion. Come one!! Thinking simply, you can easily say that Kuro and flowers seem incompatible.

“You see Mahiru, back in the old times, Kuro preferred wandering around the countryside, probably because things are more peaceful in there and it’s easier to sleep. As a butterfly, I saw him gazing happily at some flowers in a meadow when he was a cat by daytime. However, at night, Kuro just looks rather gloomy. The night does make things seem duller after all, and the flowers by then have closed their blooms. If you have some night-blooming flowers in your apartment, maybe he would relax a little bit and not always be on edge when he’s around you.”

“I see. Thanks Lily for the tip!” Mahiru finished his orange juice and thanked the Servamp for his advice and the free drink. The brown-haired teen then hurried off to buy Kuro’s ramen before the lazy servamp got too suspicious on why he was taking too long.

 

 

Lily could only smile happily at the current situation. He better warn his Big Sister Wrath that her garden shop is getting a visit soon.


	2. Feelings Sprout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking Lily's advice, Mahiru decides to visit a garden shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally planning for this to be only a 2-chapter story, but I realized I just can't hurry the story so easily. I'll try to make the story short, but I guess just like a growing a plant, one can't make love grow so fast. Enjoy reading guys!

Mahiru was out of breath when he arrived by his apartment door. He practically ran back to his apartment after buying Kuro’s ramen. Panting heavily, he was trying to calm his breaths before entering lest the vampire become any more suspicious of what took his time.

 

The door in front of him suddenly opened, and the vampire who opened it caught his Eve looking like a deer in the headlights.

 

“Ku--Kuro!” Mahiru stuttered out a bit too loud for his liking. He calmed himself down before continuing in a more level voice. “I was just about come in! Were you going out?”

The Servamp only gave an expression of boredom, but it also had a bit of relief.

“I though something had happened to you,” Mahiru barely heard Kuro’s reply. “What a pain…” The vampire turned back to lie down again on the apartment couch.

 

The Eve followed him inside with a smile on his face.

“You were worried about me weren’t you?”

Kuro sat up to face Mahiru with his usual bored expression.

“You’re really way too self-conscious. I was worried I wouldn’t get my ramen. What a pain…” A tick mark formed on Mahiru’s forehead as his smile dissolved into a frown.

“That’s it. No ramen for you.” The brown-haired Eve smiled smugly at Kuro’s look of horror.

“You can’t be serious! Don’t be mean to your cute pet!!”

“There’s nothing cute about a lazy NEET vampire who doesn’t care about others people’s feelings.”

“You already bought it! It’s bad to waste food you know!” The Eve was enjoying himself as he listened to Kuro’s panicky voice.

“It won’t be a waste if I eat it. You’re not the only one who eats ramen you know?” Mahiru smiled evilly as Kuro’s face became more frantic. It was ridiculous seeing his Servamp get so worked up about some noodles.

 

_He really loves his ramen doesn’t he?_

 

“That’s unhealthy for you! You should eat real food!” Another tick mark formed on the Eve’s forehead. __HOW DARE THAT VAMPIRE USE MY OWN WORDS AGAINST ME!!__

“I always eat healthy food. Can’t I enjoy stuff like this once in a while?” To further rile up the vampire, He took the ramen noodle cup from the grocery bag and made it look like he was going to open it.

 

What happened next was not what he expected.

 

Kuro leapt out of the couch in a catlike manner and landed on Mahiru. The latter however didn’t expect that the vampire would take things so drastically. He was knocked down to the floor, but something broke his fall and caught his back just before it hit the floor. Opening his eyes, he found the vampire’s face hovering a few inches from his. The Servamp’s hands were supporting Mahiru’s head and back. In this position, Mahiru was partly sitting up the floor as Kuro straddled the Eve’s legs, the Servamp’s hands holding Mahiru’s head and lower back.

 

Kuro’s face lighted up with a mischievous expression as he pulled his Eve closer to him. He then withdrew the hand that supported Mahiru’s head, and used it to quickly snatch the ramen cup from the petrified Eve. He moved his face even closer to Mahiru’s, intent on mocking the brown-haired teen.

“I think this is mine.” The vampire said smugly as he raised the stolen ramen cup to display in the Eve’s face.

“Yo-you…” Normally, Mahiru would have yelled at Kuro’s underhanded methods, but with the Servamp so close to him, he could barely think or even breathe.

 

 

 

Time seemed to stop for the two of them as they took in each other’s features. Hearts beating rapidly, both thought of the same thing:

 

_I am definitely screwed. Why does it have to be him?_

__

__

****BAM!!!** **

 

 

Things were like this for a second before the front door flew open. Lawless/Hyde and his Eve Licht Jekylland Todoroki were about to come inside when the Greed duo gaped in shock at the scene before them.

 

Snapping out of their trance, Mahiru and Kuro quickly stood up to fix themselves. A heavy blush adorned their faces as they quickly put some distance between them. Snapping back to his “normal” self, The brown-haired Eve was intent on scolding Kuro for that undeserved ramen, but that could wait for later. There was a larger problem to be dealt with.

 

“Uh… Hey guys! I didn’t know you were coming!” The brown-haired teen tried greeting the guests as normally as he could, but the Greed Pair had yet to recover from their initial shock.

 

Hyde actually texted a while ago, saying how he wanted to hang out for a bit at his Big Brother’s place. However, Mahiru was rushing to get home by then, so he didn’t had time to check his phone.

 

The first to recover was Lawless.

 

“Brother!! What the hell?! I didn’t know you would be so straightforward!! Well, about time anyway! I was wondering when you guys will finally f**k each other!” Lawless’ huge grin and loud voice only made things worse for the blushing duo.

“You-- you!!” Licht stuttered out, “How could you let that demon corrupt you?!! You had such great potential as an angel!!” His blue eyes were glaring at Mahiru.

“Wa-wait guys!! You got this all wrong!! Kuro and I are not.. we’re not… um…” Mahiru was blushing even redder than a tomato as he tried to find the right words to explain what just happened. Lawless and Licht didn’t seem too convinced however.

 

So much for simple thinking.

 

After a thirty-minute awkward conversation consisting of Hyde giving love advice, Licht’s speeches of how he will help Mahiru be purified again, Mahiru stuttering to explain that what happened was just an accident, and Kuro desperately trying to eat his ramen in peace, the Greed Pair finally decided to leave.

 

“Mahiru, if this demon tries to corrupt you again, just call me and I’ll protect you with my angelic powers.” Licht’s eyes were burning with such determination that Mahiru couldn’t help but agree. On Kuro’s end, Lawless just winked at the Sloth vampire and jovially announced “I’m happy for you brother!! Don’t forget to use protection!!” Kuro’s face became even redder as he bit his lip.

“Shut up rotten hedgehog!! You should convince him to stop taking Mahiru’s purity!!” Licht huffed out at the Greed Servamp.

“Purity?! You don’t even know if Mahiru is still a virgin!! What makes you think he’s pure anyway Angel-chan?!”

“An angel knows a fellow angel!! Don’t liken him to you demons who would f**k someone at the drop of a hat!”

“We’re not that evil Angel-chan!! Brother doesn’t even have the balls to f**k him yet!!”

“GUYS! ENOUGH ALREADY!!! GET OUT!” Mahiru shouted, but his face was as red as a ripe strawberry. Kuro didn’t look better either. The Greed Pair was shouting some pretty embarrassing things, and they were so loud that the whole apartment could probably hear them.

Before finally making their leave, Lawless turned around and loudly requested “Tell me when you guys finally f**k. I’m curious if Brother is also lazy in bed!” He got a heavy kick from Licht as the Eve yelled “I’ll kill you rotten hedgehog!!!”

 

 

This time, both Kuro and Mahiru pushed out the noisy duo out of their room.The Sloth Pair heaved out a huge sigh of relief as the Greed Pair finally went away.

 

“What a pain…” Kuro mumbled.

“They really are.” Mahiru sighed out. The two stared at each other in agreement before Mahiru chuckled. The Sloth vampire looked on with amused eyes.

 

Unknown to the two, there was another audience to their awkward moment. A black and pink butterfly happily fluttered out their window.

 

 

 

The next morning, Mahiru was rudely awoken by a text message. It was from Hyde.

_“M4hiru nd Kur0 sttng n a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!! Mahiru, pls t4ke c4re of bg br0ther!!”_

__

The first statement aside, Hyde’s message was similar to what Lily told him yesterday. He typed in a reply.

_“So early Hyde!! Don’t worry. You can count on me.”_ Mahiru smiled as the message was sent. It was a Sunday, he definitely can visit that garden shop later once he was done with some daily chores.

 

His phone blinked. It was another message from Hyde:

_“0h? U d0nt deNy it? :D”_

Annoyed, Mahiru quickly typed in a reply:

_“What’s there to deny?! Kuro’s my friend!!! Of course I have to take care of him!!”_

Not even a minute later, Hyde had replied:

_“Just a frnd huh? P0or bg br0ther. frndz0nEd by M4hiru. :(”_

The Eve was about to reply when Hyde cut him to it:

_“Ah! 4ngl-chAn’s awake!! GTG!!”_

 

Well, thinking simply, since he’s awake, he might as well start preparing breakfast and doing his chores. For a change however, he left Kuro to sleep peacefully this time.

 

 

The scent of breakfast pulled Kuro from the ethereal world of sleep. The black cat tossed and turned in his cat bed, caught in the dilemma listening to either his groggy self wishing for more sleep or his rumbling stomach craving for food. Eventually, the scent became too enticing, and with a lazy stretch, the vampire cat slowly walked over to the kitchen.

 

“It’s a Sunday. Why are you up so early in the morning?” Kuro called out weakly.

Mahiru was almost done preparing breakfast, but he wasn’t expecting the Servamp to wake up on his own.

“Oh, good morning Kuro. Did I wake you up?” The Eve replied sheepishly.

“What a pain… Can’t you rest easy for even a day?” Kuro yawned before proceeding to jump to his chair in the dinner table. In Mahiru’s eyes, it was rather cute.

 

After a few moments, breakfast was finally served. Kuro transformed to his human form, and crouched in his seat. He couldn’t help but smile inwardly at how the breakfast was so simple, just like his Eve: miso soup, steamed rice, and scrambled eggs. Still, despite their simplicity, Kuro would be glad to eat them over chips or even instant ramen. Mahiru was a good cook, and while the vampire may complain, he actually appreciated his Eve’s efforts to actually serve “real food”.

 

Breakfast between the two was a silent one, not that they minded. While they had different views on how to spend their days, they certainly agree that mornings should be peaceful, at least before the world outside gets loud again. They didn’t need to speak to enjoy each other’s company.

 

With breakfast over, and the table cleaned up, the vampire dreaded what came next: chores. He’ll have to put up again with “Mother” Mahiru’s lectures again about “stop making a mess” or “at least offer some help” and stuff. However, to Kuro’s shock, the Eve only smiled at him when the brown-haired teen glanced at him as he washed the dishes.

 

Daring to test the waters, Kuro grabbed a bag of potato chips (just because you just had breakfast doesn’t mean you can’t eat snacks) and lazily chomped on some chips. Occasionally, he stole glances at Mahiru, to see how he would react. The Eve eyed him warily but eventually turned to focus his attention on the dishes.

After Lily’s talk about how Servamps tend to stay up at night to guard their Eves, Mahiru made a promise to himself to try and be a little more understanding to Kuro’s laziness and sloppiness, especially since he was, the Servamp of Sloth. Still, even as Mahiru tried to focus his attention on the plates in front of him, he couldn’t help but steal some glances at Kuro… for making sure he doesn’t make too much of a mess of course! No other reason!!

 

Mahiru’s mind then decided to turn on him by reminding him of his earlier conversation with Hyde, which inevitably led to him recalling yesterday night’s… intimate moments with the vampire. As if sensing his thoughts, Kuro glanced at Mahiru at the same time the Eve decided to glance at the vampire. They quickly averted their gazes, with Kuro mumbling “Can’t deal with this” and Mahiru trying his very best to push away the teasing memories. Both didn’t realize that their cheeks were getting a light pink.

 

Earlier, the silence had been comfortable. But now, it just seemed to intensify the awkwardness.

 

“Kuro.”

“Mahiru.”

 

Both of them tried to dispel the awkward feeling by talking to each other, but they didn’t expect they’d call each other at the same moment.

 

Thinking simply, Mahiru thought it would be better if Kuro spoke first. After a short pause, the brunet turned his head to face the vampire and spoke:

“So Kuro. What did you want to say?”

The white-haired vampire sighed out before flatly saying: “What a pain… Is there something on my face?” Not that Kuro minded the attention. He was more worried however at why Mahiru had been strangely checking up on him every now and then.

“Huh?” The Eve asked in confusion.

“I saw you staring.”

Mahiru nearly dropped the dish he was holding before quickly regaining his composure. He had been busted. Was he that obvious? Well, there was no point in denying it now.

“Yeah… Sorry, I was just hoping that you wouldn’t make much of a mess while eating chips…” The brunet smiled at the vampire sheepishly.

Kuro’s eyes widened at this. Mahiru usually anticipated the mess Kuro makes and will yell at the vampire while cranking up the vacuum cleaner, intent on cleaning/torturing the mess and the vampire who caused it. For Mahiru to seemingly plead at him, the Servamp couldn’t help but feel happy. Of course, he didn’t let it show in his face, so he simply turned away while mumbling:

“Okay Mom. I’ll try not to.” His face hidden from the brunet Eve, he smiled as he waited for Mahiru’s predictable reaction.

“Who are you calling a Mom?!” Mahiru’s anger flared up again before he remembered his promise. Sighing out, he spoke again with a calmer voice: “I’m not letting you laze around here the whole day. I will make you help me out with housework… eventually.”

“What a pain…”

 

 

After doing his chores, Mahiru decided to talk to the apartment’s landlady not for payment, but for permission. Knowing his schedule was free and thankfully doesn’t have homework, the Eve was really looking forward in going to a garden shop to buy a flowering house plant as per Lily’s suggestion. However, Mahiru knew he could not just bring a plant inside if he wanted to. He had to get approval.

 

“Kuro? Would you mind if I’ll go out for a few minutes? I just need to talk to the landlady about something.”

Kuro thought it was harmless enough.

“Mmm…” The vampire hummed in approval as he was still munching on chips.

“I’ll be back soon.” The brunet called out as he closed the door.

 

 

 

Kuro swore that it only seemed like minutes before the door loudly opened, revealing Mahiru’s cheerful face as he called out to the vampire:

“Kuro! We’re going out!” The Eve called out excitedly.

As Mahiru expected, the Servamp didn’t even budge and pretended to ignore him.

The brunet walked toward the couch and saw the vampire’s eyes almost pleading at him not to do this. Mahiru thought it was pretty funny and cute.

“Yesterday you wanted to tag along. Geez Kuro. Make up your mind!” Mahiru joked, and Kuro looked a bit guilty.

“I can’t stand the sunlight.” The vampire muttered begrudgingly.

“Just turn into a cat and let’s go!” The brunet called out as he readied his sling bag.

“Such a pain… Where are we going anyway?” Kuro asked in frustration.

Mahiru turned at him with a big smile on his face, and answered “It’s a secret!” with a playful tone.

The vampire’s mouth partly opened in fascination at the sight. It made his chest feel warm.

“So? Are you coming?” The Eve stood by the vampire lying on the couch, waiting for his answer.

With a poof, Kuro turned into a cat and leapt into Mahiru’s shoulder.

“You better make this worth my time.” The cat mumbled at his smiling Eve.

Mahiru gently patted Kuro’s head and replied “I hope so. Let’s go!” The black cat purred in contentment, which greatly amused the brunet.

 

 

 

“Mother’s Garden Shop,” Kuro tiredly read out the shop’s sign, “That’s it. I’m never tagging along with you..” The cat finished with an exhausted sigh.

“How come you sound so tired when you spent the whole time riding my shoulder?” Mahiru asked in exasperation.

“You didn’t even bring an umbrella. I feel like dying…” Kuro weakly replied.

“Whatever. Let’s come in.”

 

 

Upon entering, the Eve thought that the garden shop was a bit like a greenhouse. Its roof was made of a clear material to let the sunlight in, and the shop’s front and back walls were mostly glass . The scent of moist earth and herby fragrances filled the duo’s nostrils as they went in the shop further. Various potted plants were neatly arranged in rows around the shop, some of them blooming and emitting a delicate scent that soothed the Sloth Pair. There was a small willow tree growing in the center of the shop, and it provided a nice shade to the wooden counter below. On top of the wooden counter was a sign with calligraphic letters saying “Please ring the bell if you need assistance.”

 

While the sight was quite amazing, Mahiru couldn’t help but be bothered by the seeming lack of people visiting. It was a shame because it was rare to chance upon a sight like this within the city. However, what made it unnerving for the Eve was they that seemed to be alone in the garden shop. There was no one in the counter, and the place was eerily quiet.

"Oi. Mahiru?” Kuro’s voice broke Mahiru’s thoughts.

“Huh? What is it Kuro?”

“How long do you plan on standing here?”

Mahiru was a bit startled at Kuro’s words, but he quickly answered:

“Ah.. Sorry. I just thought it was strange that there’s no one around, yet the shop’s open.”

Kuro sniffed the air, which got the brunet’s curiosity.

“There’s someone in the counter. Hurry up already. I want to sleep.” The vampire complained as he closed his eyes and sprawled himself over Mahiru’s shoulder. Deep inside however, the Servamp enjoyed the fragrances wafting through the shop… so much that he wants to fall asleep on the spot.

 

Old habits can be a bit hard to break.

 

Mahiru slowly walked towards the shaded counter under the willow tree, and rang the bell on the counter top.

The Eve almost had a heart attack as a person suddenly emerged underneath the counter. This person was a woman with long flowing purple hair, a fair skin, and had an angry scowl on her face. She was wearing a long-sleeved light green shirt, brown leather gloves, dark-brown cargo pants, and a pair of black garden boots.Kuro opened his eyes in boredom. The scent of that person was familiar.

She slammed her gloved hand on the wooden counter, and her angry gaze turned to Mahiru as she roughly asked:

“What do you want?”

 

Mahiru however has yet to calm his nerves, and the woman’s scowl wasn’t helping.

 

“I didn’t know you’d be here Mother.” Kuro addressed the scowling woman calmly, unfazed by her grouchy expression.

“Huh?!” The woman said threateningly. The Eve held his breath as the woman’s angry face leaned closer to him… only to avert her gaze towards the cat resting on his shoulder. Her face seemed to loosen up.

“Sleepy Ash! Fancy seeing you here! What brings you to my shop?” Her tone this time seemed friendlier despite her angry eyes.

 

Mahiru breathed out a huge sigh of relief before his brain finally processed what just happened.

“Ku-Kuro!! You know her? What do you mean “Mother”?! You have a Mom?!” The Eve didn’t mean to be loud, but the purple-haired woman didn’t seem to mind.

“So noisy. What a pain…” Kuro mumbled in annoyance.

“Hey. I know you.” The woman turned her gaze towards the brunet. Her gaze was so intense that the Eve’s spine shivered.

“Are you the Eve of Sloth?” Her boring gaze never left Mahiru, and her rough voice made the Eve flinch a bit.

“Ye-yes… A-are… you… ma-mad?” Kuro looked on with amusement at the Eve’s stutter.

“I’m not mad. I just act cool.” She replied in confidence.

“Oh… I.. se-see…” While Kuro was having fun seeing the headstrong Eve cowering at her gaze, he thought it was time to intervene.

“Mother, stop scaring him.” Kuro drawled out.

“I can’t blame it if he can’t handle my coolness.” The woman nonchalantly replied before she leaned back and gave Mahiru some comfortable space. The brunet turned his attention towards the cat in his shoulder.

“Kuro… Is she--”

“She’s my younger sister.” The black cat casually replied.

“You mean she is also--”

“I am the Servamp of Wrath, The Mother.” The purple-haired woman cut in. She deliberately made her voice more intimidating to impress the brunet Eve, but Mahiru was taking it badly and he was visibly sweating.

“Can’t deal with this.” Kuro mumbled before jumping off the Eve’s shoulders to wander around the shop.

Despite his nervousness, Mahiru never forgot his manners.

“I’m… Shirota Mahiru.” The Mother made no reply, but she held out a gloved hand.

The Eve also held out his hand.

“Ni--ICE to meet you!!” Mahiru yelped as he shook their hands. It wasn’t like a normal handshake. It felt more like the Wrath Servamp wanted to break his fingers. Once they finished, the Eve quickly withdrew his aching hand.

“Weak hands.” The Mother mentioned before proceeding to business. “So? What brings you to my shop?”

The brunet was starting to get used to her gaze. He mentally thanked that Kuro wasn’t around to hear his request.

“Um… Do you have any night-blooming flowers?” He answered weakly.

“You.” The purple woman’s voice meant business. “Why do you want a night bloomer?”

“No offense, but shouldn’t you be asking me what I want instead?” The brunet’s voice was becoming steady.

“Stop beating around the bush. Why do you want one?” The Wrath Servamp wasn’t going to let this slide.

“What is it with you? Just help me pick okay?” Mahiru was starting to get annoyed at the vampire’s pushiness. Turns out, the brunet Eve has a problem with tasting his own medicine.

The Mother’s purple eyes stared intensely at the Eve’s brown ones, but Mahiru stood his ground.

“How am I supposed to help you pick if you don’t tell me why you want one? It’s bad service to let a customer randomly pick a plant.” The Servamp of Wrath’s voice was calm despite the scowl on her face.

“Oh…” The Eve felt a bit embarrassed at his attitude.

“So? What is it for?” The Mother was getting impatient.

“I… I want to cheer someone up.” Mahiru deliberately didn’t mention Kuro’s name.

The Wrath Servamp closed her eyes in thought before opening them again and asked:

“Where does that person live? Do they have a garden?”

“Um… He lives in an apartment. And yeah, he has a garden.” Mahiru was fidgeting under the purple woman’s gaze.

“Can he take care of a plant? Plants too are living things. I’m not selling them to people who’ll neglect them eventually.”

“Ha...” Mahiru weakly laughed as he imagined Kuro lazily holding a watering can. “I think so.”

“You don’t sound too confident. If you wanted to cheer someone up, why a night flower?” The Mother huffed out.

“Um… It’s because…” The Eve didn’t understand why he wanted to evade the question either.

“It’s for brother isn’t it?” The Mother’s face softened, and she smiled at the brunet Eve in fondness.

 

“Yes… But, how did you know?” Mahiru sighed in defeat.

The Mother ignored his question. The brunet felt annoyed at that. He was about to ask again when The Mother cut him to it.

“What is your relationship with Sleepy Ash?” She asked sternly.

Despite his annoyance, Mahiru quickly answered “I’m his Eve. I’m his friend! I’m his partner! Why are you even asking?! Is it wrong for me to be concerned about him? I just want him to lighten up okay?”

The Mother smiled at this. She was mentally rethinking of Lily’s words the night before.

 

 

_“He does love him. He just doesn’t know it.”_

_Ah… Young love._

 

 

“Thank you.” Mahiru was surprised to hear the Wrath Servamp’s gentle words.

“What for?” The brunet asked in confusion.

“I’m glad that brother finally has someone to truly care for him. He can be hard to handle.” The purple woman said in slight amusement.

Although Mahiru didn’t say it, he was a bit touched to know that in one way or another, the Servamp siblings were indeed family. They did worry and care for each other.

“I entrust him to you Mahiru. ****DO NOT BREAK THAT TRUST.**** ”

The Eve flinched at her warning, but he quickly recovered.

“I’ll try not to.” He didn’t get the other meaning of The Mother’s words, but the Wrath Servamp just nodded. She ducked down below the counter, took a few flash cards of garden flowers, and laid them in the counter for Mahiru to see.

“Take your pick. There’s not many choices for someone who lives in an apartment.” The Mother explained at the brunet Eve.

“Thank you.”

 

After a minute of looking through the cards, Mahiru pointed at one particular card. It was a picture of a twirling vine with heart-shaped leaves and a whitish flower whose color reminded him of Kuro’s hair.

 

“I’ll take this one.” The brunet said in finality.

The Wrath Servamp looked at the card he chose before commenting: “That’s a moonflower or moon vine. Are you sure that’s what you want? They need a lot of sun you know? Does your apartment get enough sunlight?”

The Eve thought for a moment before replying “Hmm… from late morning until sunset. Is that enough?”

“That will do. Does your garden have enough space?”

“We have a garden by the window, but it’s a bit small.” Mahiru replied sheepishly.

“Just build a trellis then or something similar. It’s a vine, not a tree. It can deal with small gardens.” The Mother suggested. She went back to her “cool persona”, but Mahiru by then has gotten used to it.

“Does it require high maintenance? I’ll either be too busy or Kuro will be too lazy. We can’t get a plant that needs a lot of attention.” The Eve added.

“Oh, I think you made the right pick. This plant just needs healthy moist soil, occasional fertilizer, and a little pruning.” The purple woman replied as she returned the flash cards below the counter. When she stood up, she was holding a large straw hat with flowery designs. She then placed the hat on her head. The hat was so large that it almost looked like The Mother was wearing a huge mushroom cap over her head, a sight that made Mahiru chuckle mentally.

“What are you staring at? Get your rump moving! Do you want to get a plant or not?” The Wrath Servamp said in annoyance.

 

 

The Eve followed as she went her way around the shop, but he was mentally wondering where Kuro was right now.

“Finally… I thought I would die before you two will be finished talking.” Kuro’s unexpected voice made the brunet jump a bit before he turned his head behind him. The black cat however leapt into Mahiru’s shoulder, which made the Eve partly lose his balance before he stood up straight and he chided the Servamp cat resting on his shoulder.

 

“Geez Kuro! Don’t sneak up on me like that!!’

The cat merely yawned in response.

“I’m hungry… Are you guys done already?” The vampire cat lazily asked.

“Hey!! Come here!!!” The Mother called out at the duo.

 

“Take your pick.” The purple woman gestured to several large plastic pots on the ground before them. The pots held little sprouts with heart-shaped leaves.

“Kuro! You choose! We’re bringing home a plant!” Mahiru said excitedly.

“What a pain… They look so plain… Just like you…” The cat drawled in disappointment. “Can’t you find a cooler one?

Mahiru glared at the lazy cat on his shoulder. To soothe his Eve, Kuro used his tail to point at a random plant in front of them.

“I think that’s a nice one Ash.” The Mother said approvingly before turning to Mahiru and saying

“Don’t let the soil get dry. Do not flood it either. Come by the shop for fertilizer. You got me? Take care of my baby!”

“B-baby?” Mahiru stuttered at the purple woman’s words.

“Don’t you dare neglect her, or I’LL BE VERY MAD AT YOU. You get what I’m saying?!” Her eyes and voice tell that she was dead serious.

“Y-yes Ma’am!” The Eve was breaking out a cold sweat.

“Good. Sleepy Ash?”

The cat opened one eye to look at the Servamp of Wrath.

“Take care of your Eve. You better help him raise my baby, or I’ll be mad at you too!”

Kuro sighed in defeat before saying “What a pain.”

 

 

After Mahiru purchased the plant, the Sloth Pair quickly went out of the shop to return to their apartment. The Mother smiled to herself as she returned to her wooden counter below the willow tree. She took off her straw hat, and happily chuckled.

 

“I wish you both best of luck!”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Till the next time everyone! I hope the Mother wasn't too out of character in this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if I can't.. describe the romantic scenes too well. It kinda sucks when you have no personal experience >Insert Feels meme here<


End file.
